Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart
by nightdancer342
Summary: Read the brave adventures of the talented and charming Gilderoy Lockhart as he wanders with Werewolves and saves a boy from a horrible fate before it's too late!
1. Prelude

**Wanderings with Werewolves**

By Gilderoy Lockhart

Prelude:

* * *

Not long ago, in the deepest, darkest areas of the world; All life had become was fear. A Man who became a monster every full moon and was a danger not only to himself, but to all those who were around him. He was in desperate need of my help, **Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Before I enter the horrid, yet exciting adventure that I am about to retell to you, I should first introduce myself:

I am Gilderoy Lockhart, recently awarded Order of Merlin third class, and I am an honorary member of the Dark force defense league. As a young lad in my school years at Hogwarts, I was very ambitious and I wanted to bring light to a world of darkness, all that business with dark lords drove people to the brink of destruction and utter paranoia, but I, Gilderoy Lockhart, vowed to bring a light to the end of the tunnel. For if just one of my honorable deeds met one person and inspired them to do as well as I had, well, I would be very honored that I was able to make some sort of impact on the world. After all, It has always been my great ambition to rid the world of evil and market my own line of hair care products.

Now, I shall embark upon my lurid tale of the Werewolf I happened to wander upon in one of my travels. I was on humane society work for wizards mission trip to speak to the people about the many amazing ways to make their life more peaceful and much more enjoyable (Though, I must admit, I find that when I'm down, some of that Fire whiskey always cheers me up a great deal!).

But I digress.

In mid September I was called to a town in desperate need of help from a monster destroying the village people. So I entered the village, wearing one of my stunning lilac cloaks (which happens to be my utmost favorite colour!) and straight away I was greeted with a frightened woman who immediately invited me to tea. She explained to me that her brother had been attacked and brutally bitten in a fashion such as only an animal would be able to do… In this case, a Werewolf.

Now, I must explain something about werewolves, in case those out there aren't very knowledgeable on the subject; Many of the unfortunate souls who are werewolves, are unable to control their insufferable urge to kill or murder. Those who they fail to kill, become as themselves, which therefore, makes the victim who survived either very lucky, or very unlucky, depending on your view point. I, believe that life itself, is always worth living, no matter what. Of course, I might think differently if I were as scratched up as they were.

Now, I must give a fair warning now to all you young lads and lasses who are ready to embark on adventures:

Werewolves are highly dangerous and only a professional, such as myself, will be able to cure them. It is most unlikely you will succeed, unless somehow, remarkably you posess one tenth of my talent. (Not to boast or anything. Just don't get any ideas, children!)

The poor young lady, named Nadia, was very fretful as she described her brother's version of the attack that happened twelve nights before. He had claimed it had been a large creature, and that he hadn't seen it. She, however thought it must have been a werewolf, and that there had been other attacks not far from there, and that everyone else had died. Obviously, Since her younger brother was still alive, it was Nadia's fear that her dear brother would become a monster at the full moon.

Of course, Only after seeing the boy, would I be able to properly diagnose this terrible malady if I saw it, so I asked to see the poor young lad.

Entering the room, I believe I added a certain brightness that would have been completely void of, in the dim dingy walls of this poor town. The boy lay in the bed, asleep and fevered, his face slashed and hardly recognizable. He feebly opened his eyes, and whispered something incoherent, before nodding back off to sleep. I knew at once with my expertise in the area that this, indeed had been the effect of a werewolf, and that in all probability, he would become a werewolf at the next full moon.

It would be up to me**, Gilderoy Lockhart**, to help him in his dire state.


	2. Chapter One

**Wanderings with Werewolves**

By Gilderoy Lockhart

Chapter One

* * *

As I stated in the prelude of this book, It has always been my secret ambition to rid the world of evil-- of course it isn't a secret anymore! That isn't just a recent wish, when I say 'always' I mean it! In my school years at Hogwarts, I, **Gilderoy Lockhart**, had done extensive research on all of the skills that I would need to do what I do now… Conquer bad, and then publish it, so that somewhere, I can inspire and touch millions of witch and wizards that will know that there is someone to turn to if ever they are in need, **me**.

Poor dear Nadia was ever so excited when I told her that I would be able to help her. But it was going to be extremely dangerous, and I definitely wasn't going to have as nice of hair as I usually do!

She was very grateful, and wanted to know why I would risk everything to help her. And I replied, "My dear lady, It would be my pleasure to help anyone who needs my help." She began to cry and I offered her a handkerchief in order to stop her tears.

Now, don't get too jealous ladies, I am still an available man! I am not about to relate to you how I met the woman of my dreams. I would do this for any dear lady who was in dire need.

For example, After arriving to school for the first time, I went the extra mile to help a classmate who was failing miserably in all of her exams, Her name was Pauline and she had a terrific time at charms after that! We even had a running joke that I was better than the Quick-Spell course! Poor dear Pauline, has been hospitalised since with memory issues, it's very unfortunate indeed.

So, back to the subject of my duties:

It's well known to all, or it should seem pretty obvious, that the only way to get rid of the problem is to remove the initial threat. So it would be up to me, to discover the origins of this attack, and what I would find, would take my breath away! (More on that in later chapters of course.)

I, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, and Honorary member of the Dark Force defense league, set out to find the Werewolf who had begun all of this. I had only the areas of where the attacks had taken place and my own wit. It was evident, that if I were to stop more deaths from happening, I would have to find the source first. It was a race between me and time! For, I would hope to discover the werewolf before the full moon or else risk another innocent life. I knew from the beginning that this was going to be difficult. But never fear, Gilderoy Lockhart was near!

I always try to travel light, perhaps a few of my favorite robes (in case I ever was invited to dinner) and some of my traveling clothes, which I must admit, are not the most glamorous. But who said wandering around looking for Werewolves was going to be easy or fun? I wasn't familiar with the area, but word had spread of my imminent arrival, so I had hardly to look when a man offered to be my guide as I went across country, searching for the monster within the area. The man was named Jerome, and he was an interesting looking fellow, he had lived in the vicinity for a long while and was very helpful to me.

When I had been young, it was always a hobby of mine to explore. Little did I know that I would become an internationally known wizard! Who could ever imagine that the world would truly see how phenomenal they are! Of course, I didn't just get that title by wishing for it! It's a lot of hard work and dedication, and attention to details-- which, reminds me:

Jerome became increasingly irritable as the days passed. He was keeping to himself, and murmuring under his breath. As I was trying to sleep that night, I couldn't help but wonder if he was keeping something from me. It is rare for me to not get along with anyone, so it obviously couldn't be me that was creating this tension.

I was awakened suddenly with his hands around my throat! His face had an evil snarl upon it as he tightened his grip. Expertly, I grabbed my wand I had hidden under my bed, which because I had been suspecting something like this. I silently conjured a stunning spell, and he flew backward away from me. Rubbing my neck, I pulled myself up and over to him. Tying him up, I awakened him with my wand, and he was fearful indeed. He refused to answer my questions, so I was forced to give him a truth potion...

What he would reveal to me, would make me wonder, was there any chance I could conquer this quest?

But never fear, my dear readers! After all, **Gilderoy Lockhart survived to write this amazing book!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Wanderings with Werewolves**

By Gilderoy Lockhart

Chapter Two

* * *

There are a few things I will always remember:

The wonderful feeling of writing my name;

The glorious day of my first book release;

And the words Jerome uttered under the truth potion, "I am a werewolf."

It became crystal clear to me that this man was so afraid that I would destroy him, that he sought out to destroy me. But, being that I am, **Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third class, and honorary member of the Dark Force Defense league**, it should show that I am of noble character.

It was evident that Jerome wasn't the only werewolf. And he could only supply me with the information that there was more than one werewolf in this town, which was why the attacks had been so frequent and growing in numerous places through the country side.

I had a problem on my hand. Now, I know what you're thinking; A Handsome bloke such as myself must have few issues, especially on the supply of women or hair styling products, but that wasn't the problem at hand anyway:

The issue was that, I had a werewolf in my midst. One who had confessed to me, under truth serum, that he indeed was one, of many in a growing werewolf colony. I had not the heart to kill this man, even knowing what he was, so instead he became an ally to me, and vowed to help me find the werewolf responsible for making him into the monster he became every full moon.

Thus, perhaps now, you can see the true meaning of my book title: For quite literally, I was wandering with a werewolf as a companion. It would of course be very dangerous to be near him with the moon became full, but I will get to that little ditty later.

Right now, I should tell you about the day I realized I was an internationally acclaimed wizard, since I mentioned earlier on in this chapter about my first book release party. Of course there were millions of people there, and photographers. It was a moment when you know that your accomplishments are recognized. The flashing lights that announce that my face will be on the front cover of every Newspaper in the Wizarding world, growing with popularity day by day… Articles written, and reviews published just telling you how fantastic you already know you are. It's a fantastic feeling. I urge everyone to try it (Though few will succeed) I will always be more than happy to reveal some of my secrets!

But, I digress…

By the end of September, We were drawing nearer to learning who the true Werewolf was. The weeks swept past without learning much of anything, and it was very discouraging...

We had gone to many different taverns and areas around the vicinity. Jerome turned out to be a loyal and hard working companion and he hoped to find closure to his horrible fate that he was placed in. While traveling in the woods, we followed various tracks, we were led to a cabin out in the woods. It was very possible that the monster would be inside. Jerome was frightened, and I told him that he needn't come inside. It was an old cabin, very run down, with the windows boarded up. As I slowly opened the door, I discovered animal scratches on the wood, deeply imbedded as if a fierce creature had tried to barge through it. I pulled out my wand, taking a deep breath, I leaped around the corner, to discover a weary man, passed out on the couch. A dog jumped up and began to bark loudly. The man awakened, and I had to apologize, as it was evident, that this man, wasn't a werewolf.

But we had only to draw nearer to the true culprit! After all, this was my task, And I never leave a task unfinished, because I am **Gilderoy Lockhart!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Wanderings with Werewolves**

By Gilderoy Lockhart

Chapter Three

It's easy to say that it was discouraging, traveling for weeks, wandering through the forests, only meeting dead ends. It was very disheartening as even my travel guide was losing faith that we would ever find an end to these attacks.

Then, we found a true lead…

A land of farming had been losing sheep to some monstrous animal. It's true that some are so affected by the curse of the werewolf, that they indeed, take on the habits of the wolf even in their human form, which means a thirst for blood and the hunt…

I decided that if there was to be an end, I would have to stay there and wait for the creature to show it's face. Unfortunately, it was nearing the full moon. It was obvious in my companion's complexion that his health was waning as the time grew closer. I, Gilderoy Lockhart, would have to put a stop to this terrible disaster, and somehow help the poor, dear boy that I promised to.

That night was very cold and dark, as the stars shone an eerie shadow over the country side. And I waited, silently, like a cat waiting to pounce in the dark… Waiting for the unknown.

Soon, I wouldn't have to wait any longer, as the figure approached the fence, moving quickly and quietly through the yard.

It reminded me of a good smooth broom rider, as I had been in my school days. I had played as seeker on my house team. There is a brilliant feeling of anticipation before you walk out onto the Quidditch field, ready for the game. Of course, Professional Quidditch players would never be able to compare the dangers of a mere game to this brutal work here.

I drew out my wand from within my robe, and crept forward, waiting for the moment wince I would strike to capture the monster…

Yet, my colleague had another idea, as he leapt from behind a haystack in which he had been concealed and the two werewolves met each other in battle. It was a horrible sight and the sounds of their fight were loud and painful. It was too late for me to interfere, for my friend had slain the other werewolf, and had been badly injured. Conjuring what I could to help him, I wrapped up his wounds and decided that the work here was finished.

I, Gilderoy Lockhart, had to return to the original town now, recuperate and help the terrors that had inflicted them.

And return I did, but it was not an easy journey. The werewolf had conflicted some major damages to Jerome and his health was deteriorating. The doctors in the area refused to treat him being that he was a werewolf. I did what I could to make him comfortable, but with all of my abilities, I still wasn't a trained healer. His death two days later still surprised me. He had become a good friend to me and had changed my perspective on those inflicted with the curse of the full moon. I buried his body along the country side that he had so liked. His death still haunts me in my dreams, for if I had just acted one second quicker, I may have been able to prevent it.

As it was, there was no turning back. I had a promise to keep, and though I was still mourning my friend, I carried on, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the moon became full; And I had to be sure that I could help as much as I could.

I know, I know what you must be thinking; How could Gilderoy Lockhart be such a thoughtful person? It's always been in my nature to be an altruist, and helping others has always been close to my heart.

Besides, who else beside **Gilderoy Lockhart** would be able to rid the world of evil?


End file.
